


Meet the Bat Family!

by Mxrekai



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, BJTW2020, Bottom Jason Todd Week, Caring Batfamily (DCU), Day 2: Reverse Robins/Jason's the youngest, Duke thomas is a batkid, Fluff, Good Friend Roy Harper, Good Sibling Damian Wayne, Good Sibling Duke Thomas, HE IS A BATKID; LOUDER FOR THE PEOPLE IN THE BACK!, Jason Todd is Robin, M/M, Meet the Family, Protective Damian Wayne, Roy Harper is Speedy, and when that tag says good friend it means a REALLY good friend, i will die with this statement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mxrekai/pseuds/Mxrekai
Summary: “In a few minutes, someone very special to me will arrive and I’d like him to meet all of you.” He held steady eye contact with the room.Jason’s stomach did little flips as he studied his family’s reaction. They all looked at one another and each gave their own stamp of agreement.----“Everyone,” Jason entered the room with his fingers locked with a familiar redhead’s. “This is my friend, Roy Harper.”The group looked confused, glancing around at each other before Dick broke the confused silence that was lingering amongst them.“We all know him though?”Roy nudged Jason lightly with his elbow and gave him an encouraging smile. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach as he saw the redhead’s face filled with light determination and motivation. Green eyes stared lovingly at sapphire ones.“Let me start that over, this is my friend, Roy Harper. He’s also my boyfriend.”
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Duke Thomas & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Stephanie Brown & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Comments: 9
Kudos: 232
Collections: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020





	Meet the Bat Family!

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Reverse Robins/Jason's the youngest!

“Is everyone here?” 

  
A nervous Jason’s eyes wandered nervously around the room as his toe tapped on the floor in a steady rhythm in the middle of the living room. He looked at his family members that were currently scattered across his vision. Bruce took up the love seat closest to the TV, his four brothers Damian, Tim, Dick, and Duke were taking up the sofa. Damian being the oldest insisted that he sat in the middle.

Then came his sisters, Stephanie and Cassandra, who comfortably took a seat on the floor in front of the boys. And last but not least, his favorite grandpa (to be fair, his only grandpa). Alfred, who politely sat in the puffy rocking chair with his legs crossed and a cup of tea in his hand, closest to where he was standing to address the family. 

Jason wiped his moist hands on the soft fabric of his navy colored dress pants, unnoticeable sweat was forming under his pits under his white buttoned up dress shirt. He swore he was about to crack open like an egg and fall apart. What difference does it make? His insides already felt scrambled. 

“We’re all here, Jaylad,” Bruce spoke up. “You called a family meeting?” 

“Yes, uh- I, yes. I called a family meeting.” He nodded.

“Well? What’s it’s about? We’re all dying to know! You never call meetings, like, ever,” Steph raved, kicking her feet a bit. 

The entire room rumbled and nodded in agreement with the blonde. Jason took a deep breath and rubbed his trembling hands together, trying his best to relieve some of the tension that had gathered inside of his body.

“In a few minutes, someone very special to me will arrive and I’d like him to meet all of you.” He held steady eye contact with the room. 

Jason’s stomach did little flips as he studied his family’s reaction. They all looked at one another and each gave their own stamp of agreement. There was no backing out of this now.

“We’re glad you’re finally making friends, Jason.” Tim offered the boy a soothing smile. 

“Thanks Timmy.” He grinned in return.

At that moment, the familiar jingle and chime of the doorbell echoed throughout the manor. Alfred rose to get it, but Jason quickly stopped him.

“I’ll get it!” He practically screamed before straightening up his attire. 

Alfred raised an eyebrow and sat back in his seat. The group could hear Jason greet someone excitedly before their tones dropped to hushed whispers and giggles. After a few minutes, they all could finally hear patterned footsteps leading into the living room where they were all packed. 

“Everyone,” Jason entered the room with his fingers locked with a familiar redhead’s. “This is my friend, Roy Harper.”

The group looked confused, glancing around at each other before Dick broke the confused silence that was lingering amongst them.

“We all know him though?” 

Roy nudged Jason lightly with his elbow and gave him an encouraging smile. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach as he saw the redhead’s face filled with light determination and motivation. Green eyes stared lovingly at sapphire ones. 

“Let me start that over, this is my friend, Roy Harper. He’s also my boyfriend.” 

The room went deathly quiet and beads of sweat started to form on Jason’s forehead. Roys hand squeezed Jason’s as they awaited his family’s reactions. 

He should’ve known this would be a bad idea. A wave of fear made his skin pale under the light as his sweat increased.

“Honestly Habibi, if you were interested in acquiring a lover you could have easily come to me and we could have gotten someone from the league.” Damian crosses his arms. “That way I know your heart won’t be broken.”

“Ahki!” Jason’s cheeks flushed a bright red.

“Ha! Don’t worry about that, I am well aware that if I hurt Jason, I’ll have a herd of angry bats on my trail.”

“Congrats dudes! Seriously.” Duke clapped, the rest of the family joining in.

“Dude! Why didn’t you tell me you were dating my younger brother?” Dick tilted his head at the archer.

“It never really came up in conversation.” He shrugged.

“So, uh, what do you all think?” Jason went back to playing with his fingers once again, this time the movements only being in one hand since the other was occupied.

Before anyone could say anything, Cassandra stood up, her short hair resting comfortably on her shoulders as she walked over to the two teens and placed both of her hands upon their shoulders. Jason looked up at her. Instead of seeing the calm poker face the family normally saw, there was a warm smile resting upon her face. Jason felt red spread across his cheeks and down his neck.

“We’re thrilled for you, Jason.” 

Jason couldn’t help himself as he rushed forward and wrapped his arms around her, fighting off the urge to cry as he dug his head into her stomach. Cassandra pulled Roy into the hug, feeling both of the boy’s arms around her as she bent down and wrapped them in her embrace. Once the three’s emotions were at bay they slowly pulled away, Roy and Jason’s hands connecting once again as they saw the girl go back to sit down next to Steph on the carpet.

“So Roy, should we expect a visit from Speedy and Green Arrow on patrol tonight?” Steph asked.

“Actually, Jason and I were wondering if we could go out tonight? To the park maybe?” Roy turned to face Bruce. “If that’s okay with you, Sir.” 

The older man’s brows furrowed for a few moments as his eyes closed before he finally came to a decision. His facial features relaxed as he looked at the pair.

“Sure, I don’t see why not? Just be back before 10,” Bruce agreed. “Jason, you’re officially excused from patrol tonight. But I expect you to be home before we get back.”

“You two? Alone? In the night? In this city?” Damian practically hissed through gritted teeth.

“Relax Damian, they’ll be fine.” Tim tried to reassure his older brother by placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Father,” Green piercing eyes stared into the icy blue ones of his father. “I would also like to be excused from patrol tonight.”

There was a collective sigh in the room and a small murmur of question from Roy to Jason as he was unaware of what was happening. Everyone except the archer could predict what would come out of the heir’s mouth next.

“I’m sure I already know the answer but,” He placed his forehead into his hand. “why Damian?”

“So I can chaperon Habibi and Harper’s date.” He spat the last word as if it was poison seeping from his tongue. 

“Oh my god,” Jason murmured before his voice turned into a loud whine. “Ahki! We’ll be fine!”

“Yeah, and besides, it’s not like a date date, it’s more of a hangout.” Roy added.

“Damn, third wheeling Jason’s first date? Sign me up!” Steph clapped her hands together.

“Tt, I am not third wheeling I am simply being adult supervision. Habibi, you’re two are too young to go out alone.” Damian said.

“What! I don’t see you turning into a mother hen when I’m on patrol in green tights and a cape!” 

“Believe me, it’s there.” Damian’s eyes narrowed at the boy. 

“Bruce! Help me out here!”

Pleading eyes turned to face Bruce, his gaze only to be met with Bruce’s open palm covering the side of his face, his fingers on his forehead and the side of his hand covered the rest. 

“I’m not here right now.”

Duke and Tim choked out laughing at Bruce’s silence, both agreeing it reminded them of a specific meme as the two pulled out their phones and started to text each other.

“Roy?!” Jason turned to his boyfriend.

“Heck no Jay, I would be destroyed before I could even start.”

“Then it’s final, all three of us will be ready by 7:30 P.M. and depart by 7:45, giving us two hours before we have to come home. While we are out you two will remain by my side the entire time unless it is to use the bathroom, which you will not be in there together. If you both need to pee you can wait for the other to conclude their session. Understood? Good.” 

Jason opened his mouth to comment something but Damian already whipped around and was heading towards the grandfather clock that hid the Batcave. It’s obvious if he tried to talk now his words would fall on deaf ears.

Damn it. 

It’s going to be a long night, isn’t it?

**Author's Note:**

> SO, my day 1 BJTW story is still being polished because it's taking a little longer than I hoped and I didn't want that to push back my schedule so I decided I can always publish it later in the week. I got super into the prompt. 
> 
> Anyways, here's my day 2 submission! Where Jason is the baby of the family and Damian's having trouble accepting that the baby isn't a baby anymore. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
